Declaracion igual a ¿broma?
by Zara Potter-Black
Summary: James se declara a Lily de forma un tanto peculiar,Lily le responde con bromas,a todo esto, ¿os habeis fijado en el cabezon de Black? pregunto Susan. Leanla XD


¡Hola! Los personajes no son mios T.T sino de la estupenda y multimillonaria J.K.Rowling.

Y sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, que espero que os guste

Capitulo I. ¡Dejame en paz!

_Querida pelirroja de mi corazon:_

_No sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho escribirte esta carta, pero soy un griffindor, asi que cuento con el valor suficiente para hacerlo, desde el día en que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti, eres el faro que guia mi barco, sin ti estoy perdido en un mar de amargura. Te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, eres lo mas importante para mi, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar¿quieres salir conmigo?_

_Firmado _

_James Potter (Tu enamorado por siempre)_

Lilian Evans después de leer y releer esa carta, suspiro y se fue a su escritorio para poder contestar a "su enamorado".

- Lil¿Qué haces? Pregunto Susan, entrando por la puerta cargada de dulces que seguramente habia cogido de la cocina

- Nada. Dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta

¬¬

- Esta bien, si tu lo dices. Susan disimuladamente se acerco al escritorio y arrebato a Lily el pergamino, no el que ella estaba escribiendo sino el que James le habia mandado.

- ¡Sarah, devuelveme ese pergamino! Exigio la pelirroja levantandose, pero ya era muy tarde, Susan habia leido la carta y ahora trataba de no reirse.

- ¡ LIZZYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Grito Susan con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

¬¬

- Creo que unicamente no te han oido en Australia. Dijo Lily tratando de quitarle la carta. – ¡Damela!

- No, esto hay que discutirlo, James Potter te ha enviado una carta de amor, eso hay que discutirlo en el consejo de sabias, es decir nosotras.

- ¿Qué… ha… pasado.? Pregunto Lizzy mientras cogia aire, tenia la cara roja.

- Parece que has corrido los 100 metros lisos. Dijo Lily divertida

- ¿Los que? Preguntaron Susan y Lizzy

- Dejadlo¿Dónde estabas? Pregunto Lily a Lizzy

- Estaba entrando a la sala comun cuando oi tu grito. Explico Lizzy ya mas tranquila. -- ¿Para que me llamaste? Pense que habia ocurrido algo grave.

Susan sonrio maliciosamente y luego entrego la carta de James a Lizzy que se puso a leerla, bajo la atenta mirada de Lily y Susan

O.O

- ¿James Potter¿Esto lo escribio James Orgulloso Potter? Pregunto Lizzy sorprendida, Lily y Susan afirmaron con la cabeza – Lil, entonces va en serio. Lizzy le entrego la carta a Lily.

- Pues yo creo que Potter no escribio esto, no es su estilo es mas como lo haria…

- Lupin. Dijeron Lily y Lizzy a la vez

- Exacto¿creeis que Lupin se lo dicto? Susan dejo caer la pregunta, aunque las tres amigas sabian que la respuesta era "si".

- Lily¿Qué le vas a contestar? Pregunto Lizzy con una sonrisa diabolica en el rostro, Lily la miro y enseguida comprendio le hizo una señal a Susan y las tres se juntaron para la Mision Carta de Enamorado.

En la habitación de los Merodeadores

James estaba acostado sobre su cama pensando en cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

"Seguro que esta en shock, claro no todos los días el chico mas atractivo del colegio te manda una carta tan bella"

- Prongs¿pensando en Evans? Pregunto Sirius Black

- Si, suspiro¿crees que ya ha leido la carta? Pregunto James sentandose sobre su cama, Sirius se rasco la barbilla antes de responder.

- Yo creo que si, ademas no oiste el grito de March, esa chica es una histerica, de seguro ahora estan gritando como histericas en sus camas.

- ¿Tu crees Padfoot? Pregunto James imaginandose a Lily gritando de emocion y dando saltos en su cama mientras abrazaba la carta.

- Prongs.

- ……..

- ¡Prongs!

- ………

- Prongs, Evans cree que la carta se la envió Diggory.

- ¡QUE? Exclamo James saltando de su cama y yendo hacia la puerta mientras susurraba algo parecido a "maldito Diggory le voy a dar su merecido"

- Prongs, Sirius bromeaba. Dijo participando por primera vez en la conversación Remus Lupin

- Si, jajaja….. hubieses…jajajaja…visto….jajaja…. tu….jajaja….cara. Comento Sirius desde el suelo riéndose

- Padfoot, esta me la pagas. James fue a su cama, cogió su almohada y se la estampo a Sirius en su precioso rostro.

- ¡Nooo! Mi hermosa cara, Prongs esto es la guerra. Sirius cogio su almohada y empezo a pelear con James

- Y luego preguntan porque soy yo el prefecto. Dijo Remus desde la cama mirando hacia James y Sirius, estos al oir el comentario se miraron unos segundos para luego salir corriendo hacia Remus y empezar a pelear con él tambien.

- ¡Muere Moony, muere! Muajajajaja. Se reia Sirius

- Chicos, socorro, me estáis ahogando.

- No nos engañas Remus, sufrirás por haberte metido con nosotros. Amenazo James mientras golpeaba a Sirius con la almohada.

- James, hay una lechuza en nuestra habitación. Dijo Remus

- ¿Ya volvió Peter? Pregunto James extrañado

- A Wortmail, yo lo consideraría una rata, no una lechuza. Dijo Sirius pensativo – Tambien una comadreja, una cucaracha pero nunca una lechuza

- ¿Y entonces porque hay una lechuza en nuestra habitación? Pregunto James

¬¬ ¬¬

- En serio Prongs a veces eres idiota¿de quien crees que es la lechuza? Pregunto Remus

- De Papa Noes . contesto James, Remus se cayo de la cama de la impresión, y Sirius le pego una colleja a James.

- Se dice el gordo ese vestido de rojo que se cuela por la chimenea, inculto. Corrigió Sirius, Remus que estaba tratando de levantarse volvio a caer al suelo¿Cómo podian ser sus amigos tan tontos?

- ¡James, esa es la lechuza de Lily! Exclamo Remus desde el suelo, James salto como si tuviese un muelle en el culo y salio despedido hacia la lechuza, le quito la carta de la pata y se puso a mirarla de forma nerviosa.

- ¿No la abres? Pregunto Sirius que estaba ayudando a Remus a levantarse.

- Es que …… James se puso rojo

- Pues yo la abro. Dijo Sirius arrebatandole la carta a James de los dedos, Remus como todo cotilla se puso al lado de Sirius, al igual que un tomate de nombre James, Sirius empezo a abrir la carta, vieron letras escritas (¬¬ logico es una carta) pero estas letras empezaron a moverse, y una voz conocida por todos empezo a gritar:

POTTER, ME IMAGINO QUE YA SABES LA RESPUESTA A LA PREGUNTA QUE LLEVAS DOS AÑOS HACIENDOME, PERO COMO CREO QUE ERES CORTITO DE MENTE TE LA VOLVERE A REPETIR¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO! DEJA YA DE ACOSARME PORQUE NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO, PRIMERO TENDRIA QUE SALIR SUSAN CON BLACK,

- ¡LILY! Exclamo Susan

- ¿Que? era por poner un ejemplo

- Me da igual a mi no me metas en tus problemas de pareja con Potter.

- ¡SUSAN!

- BUENO COMO IBA DICIENDO LILY ANTES DE ESTA INTERRUPCION. Continuo hablando Lizzy. – POTTER ES QUE NO TE CANSAS, LLEVAS DOS AÑOS CON LO MISMO, DEBO RECONOCER QUE ERES PERSISTENTE.

- CABEZOTA, DIRIA YO. Corrigió Lily

- IGUAL QUE EL CREIDO DE BLACK, PORQUE ¿OS HABEIS FIJADO EN EL PEDAZO DE CABEZA QUE TIENE? Dijo Susan

- YA CHICAS, CENTRAOS EN EL TEMA. Pidio Lizzy

- POS ESO, POTTER NO VOY A SALIR CONTIGO, Y LUPIN LA CARTA ERA MUY BONITA, MUCHAS GRACIAS. Agradecio Lily, los dos merodeadores miraron al joven licantropo.

- PORQUE SABEMOS QUE FUISTE TU, YA QUE NI POTTER NI BLACK TIENEN EL SUFICIENTE CEREBRO COMO PARA ESCRIBIR ALGO ASI. Puntualizo Susan

- BUENO YA NOS DESPEDIMOS NO SIN ANTES DECIROS QUE A PARTIR DE AHORA Y HASTA MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA ESTAREIS PEGADOS LOS TRES, WUAJAJAJAJAJA. Se rieron las tres chicas

La carta empezo a arder, por lo que Sirius tuvo que soltarla y luego miro a James que se veia triste, y por ultimo a Remus que estaba preocupado.

- Voy a matar a March, como se atreve a llamarme cabezon, a mí, al gran Sirius Black. Dijo Sirius furioso y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta, pero nada mas dar un paso noto que cargaba mucho mas peso que el de costumbre, pero no le dio importancia y siguió caminando.

- Sirius¿no ves que estamos pegados? Pregunto Remus que estaba a su lado, Sirius miro hacia la izquierda y se encontro con Remus, luego miro a su derecha y se encontro a James.

- James, Remus caminad lejos de mi. Indico Sirius, Remus empezo a caminar al igual que James, ambos caminaban pero no conseguian avanzar una fuerza los atraia hacia Sirius.

- No tengo que conseguirlo. Dijo James poniendo cara de fuerza, pero de nada le sirvio toda la fuerza que empleo para separarse, le fue devuelta pero para el lado contrario y salio disparado junto a Sirius otra vez, al igual que Remus.

- ¡Ay mis costillas! Exclamo Sirius antes de que los tres perdiesen el equilibrio y acabasen en el suelo.

¡CLICK!

Los tres merodeadores se giraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron a Lizzy, Susan y Lily, esta última con una camara de fotos.

- Esta me la pagas March. Amenazo Sirius

- ¡Ohh! Mira como tiemblo. Se rio Susan. – Lily has todas las fotos que puedas.

- Evans, no te doy pena. Dijo James mirando con los mismo ojitos que el gato con botas en Shrek 2.

- No, Potter te lo tienes merecido.

- Que paseis buen día. Se despidio Lizzy, las tres chicas se despidieron saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras de si.

- No, no os vayais. Pidio Remus

- ¡Evans!

- ¡March!

- ¡ Mayson!

- ¡Ayúdennos! Pidieron nuestros tres guapos merodeadores

Continuara…………….

Y aquí acaba el capitulo, nose no me gusto mucho, la cosa va a ir asi, James va intentar conquistar a Lily pero ella siempre le respondera con una broma hacia los tres merodeadores con ayuda de sus amigas. Según lo que haga James que cada vez sera mas raro, ellas les responderan de diferente manera. Peleas, bromas, humor y amor estaran presente en el fic.

Muchos gracias a los que me habeis leido.

P.D. Si no consigo un numero decente de reviews no hare el segundo capitulo, asi que ya sabeis¡¡¡DEJADME REVIEWS!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

ZARA POTTER-BLACK


End file.
